Xisenin
"Hubba! Jubba! Lollywash! " - Xisenin Xisenin is a defective Irken who was sent to, and escaped the Loony Bin. Appearance Xisenin is average Irken height, and he wears a broken straitjacket with the sleeves fixed and white pants and boots. His eye color is a fiery red, along with his PAK spots. His antennae are constantly moving, the reason of his exceptional hearing. He particularly likes to change what he is wearing, as well. Personality Xisenin is downright insane and crazy, and has been known to fully dissect and categorize his victims. He has an obsession with tracking devices and security cameras, and has them planted everywhere. This makes him very useful, if you know where to find him. At times he may be more sane than usual. He prefers to be in the dark and hates direct light. He is known for being able to break into and out of anywhere, as well as randomly appearing. He is only insane depending on his mood, and is mostly strange. He is fluent in Solresol, Gibberish, and Klokk, languages he claimed to have learned in the Loony Bin, and often says random words. He also loves music, robots, building, bread, and yogurt. He has a ridiculous love of boxes. Enhancements Xisenin uses a special brainwave-reading implant in his antennae to track certain people solo. He also uses night vision implants in his eyes to see in the dark. He also has some sort of strange technology that allows him to become an entity of shadows. While in this form, he can manipulate shadows, of course. He can also control light and light color, and create hardlight. He can even make invisible hardlight. His most notable ability is to teleport via shadows. He uses invisible hardlight fields that vibrate at different frequencies to make sound to speak. History Xisenin was the top surveillance and reconnaissance engineer when he was in the military. However, he managed to learn about the Roblox Dimension, and the vast technology that the Robloxians ignored. He was caught trying to get to the portal and, to keep him quiet, they ripped his vocal cords out. He was sent to the Loony Bin. He eventually escaped and gave himself the enhancements above. He then began to stalk whoever was involved in the Robloxia Invasion, and eventually Vex, Jib, and many others. Admiral Shiv signed the papers that made Xisenin a legal slave soldier. Home Xisenin's home can be described as a 'man cave,' in space. It's a huge space station, with many rooms, including a surveillance room. It is also the dock of ''The Phage, ''Xisenin's custom made spaceship, which is a hundred times the size of the Plague Runner. Relationships Menami- Xisenin has a quite big crush on Menami. Zik- Xisenin doesn't hate Zik at all, and respects him even more after Zik saved him in The Growing Insanity. Scythe- Xisenin is good friends with Scythe. AIC- Xisenin thinks of AIC as a son, despite his annoying antics. Rolly- Xisenin thinks of Rolly as a pet, and a good friend. In fact, he calls Rolly 'my wittle Rolly Roo'. Facts Of Doom *Xisenin owns a hexapod robot, which he named Rolly. It can say some words, somehow see and hear, and do everything this robot can, and, in fact, looks just like it:http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=HuC6q9kbryw Rolly also has an incredibly powerful electric attack that can begin outside walls. *Xisenin also invents many other robots like this:http://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=4oSavAHf0dg *Xisenin also specializes in modular robotics, like these:http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mOqjFa4RskA Category:Irkens Category:Exiled Category:Males Category:Fanon Category:Characters